Until the End of Time
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is a bitter sweet sap between DxH that has a happy ending. The song I used is called Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Please read and review and thanks.


Until the End of Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's yet another one shot fic that sorta came to my mind while I was listening to my Moulin Rouge CD. The song that I used it called Come What May and I thought that it would match this fic perfectly. Anyway, warnings include sap, a little angst, and violence. Erm. . .other than that please read and review and thanks to all that do. Love you all, now enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Until the End of Time  
  
Harry gasped painfully from his kneeling position as he turned his swimming head up slowly. He scowled when he saw the smug expression etched into Voldemort's face but a cry from the side drew his attention.  
  
Standing behind the invisible barrier that shielded the room from the outside world was Draco Malfoy. The blonde was screaming desperately for Harry to leave, to run to safety as silent tears streaked down his face. Harry offered an apologetic and loving smile to his lover before forcing himself to his feet. Readying his wand, the emerald-eyed wizard gritted his teeth as he leapt toward Lord Voldemort, all the while his mind raced back to what gave him courage, the many happy memories that he and Draco shared together. /I love you Draco. With all my heart. Forever and into death./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Never knew I could feel like this 

Like I've never seen the sky before 

Want to find this inside your kiss 

Every day I love you more and more 

Listen to my heart  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Potter, wait up!!!"  
  
Harry twisted around as Draco Malfoy came to a stop before him in the Great Hall, leaning down on his knees and gasping for breath. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Students were now gathered around the pair, wondering when the first blows would be exchanged and which wizard would be the first to fall.  
  
Silver eyes glanced up and shockingly there was a genuine smile on Draco's handsome features as he straightened and came closer so that he and Harry were standing face to face. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."  
  
The Gryffindor opened his mouth to ask what plot the other had come up with now when soft lips met his and suddenly he registered that Draco was kissing him. When the blonde finally pulled back, both were panting and flushed and there was a dead silence in the crowd around them.  
  
Draco smirked as he noticed the perfect goldfish impressions that surrounded him. He couldn't help but chuckled lightly at the adorable confused expression on Harry's face before reaching forward and straightening the other's glasses and cupping the porcelain features in his hand. "Have a nice day Potter."  
  
Harry was stunned at the genuine smile that the Slytherin flashed at him and couldn't help the thought that went through his mind. /He's beautiful./ A cough brought him out of his trance and Harry's head shot up in time to see Draco disappear around the corner at the end of the hall. Paying no mind to the people that surrounded him, the black-haired wizard pushed through the crowd and rushed after his ex-rival.  
  
Rounding the corner, Harry crashed directly into a solid body sending both he and the other to the floor. Gazing down at the person he had knocked over, the Gryffindor blushed before sitting up. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
Emerald eyes were fixed on the lush lips as Draco spoke and before Harry knew what he was doing, the Gryffindor was kissing the blonde. "That." Harry murmured breathlessly as his leaned his forehead against Draco's.  
  
"Huh. . ." Draco voiced absently and Harry chuckled.  
  
Shaking his head, the black-haired wizard wrapped his arms about Draco's neck. "Why did you kiss me earlier?"  
  
"Oh," Realization dawned in the Slytherin's lust fogged brain and he blushed lightly. "Well. . .if you don't mind that was supposed to be the beginning of you birthday present."  
  
Harry grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "Really? And what's the rest of it?" He had a pretty good idea of what the blonde was thinking though and his heart jumped in joy at the possible thought.  
  
Grinning, Draco tugged Harry a little closer. "Follow me and you'll find out." With a seductive wink, the blonde moved away and slowly swayed down the hall.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Can you hear it sings? 

Telling me to give you everything 

Seasons may change 

Winter to spring 

But I love you 

Until the end of time  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face as the spell collided with his arm. Panting in exhaustion, the wizard forced himself to his feet and sent his own incantation rushing at Voldemort, hitting the evil lord in the chest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Come what may 

Come what may 

I will love you 

Until my dying day  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Gryffindor watched with satisfaction and hope as Voldemort stumbled back and clutched at his chest. However, his small victory was short lived as the other pushed him back with another spell. Harry slammed into the wall behind him and this time his head swam. All he could do was feel the pain coursing through his body but suddenly a sharp voice cut through the fog forming in his brain and Harry managed to shift enough so that he met his lover's sorrow filled eyes. /Such beautiful eyes./ The thought forced him to his feet and with a new burst of energy, the wizard lifted his wand to duel again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Draco and Harry were quietly sitting on the Slytherin's bed, snuggled together and studying for their upcoming finals. Well, Draco was studying but Harry had his eyes trained on his lover's face.  
  
Feeling the happy gaze, the blonde lifted his head to stare questioningly at Harry with misty silver gems. "What is it, love?"  
  
"It's nothing." He reached out to trace, Draco's face tenderly and smiled when the other's leaned into the warmth of his palm. "I was just admiring you."  
  
Draco blushed, his eyes flooding with love. "Love you."  
  
"You too." Harry whispered, giving his lover a lingering kiss. They set aside their texts and the Gryffindor sighed as he draped himself halfway over Draco.  
  
It was minutes later, the two boys fell asleep listening to each other's quiet breathing and basking in the warmth and contentment of the moment.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place 

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace 

Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste 

It all revolves around you 

And there's no mountain too high 

No river too wide  
  
* * * * *  
  
Feeling the desperation welling in himself and Draco, Harry steadied his arm and took a deep breath. His emerald gaze burned daggers as he muttered words that he never thought would ever come from his mouth just as Voldemort did the same. "Avada Kervada!"  
  
"Avada Kervada!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side 

Storm clouds may gather 

Stars may collide 

But I love you 

I love you 

Until the end of time  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time itself seemed to hold its breath and then abruptly resumed as the spells hit their destined mark and both wizards fell back, unmoving.  
  
Draco, who had been leaning on the barrier crying, suddenly pitched forward as the shield died away and without a thought rushed forward toward where Harry lied. Cradling the boy against him, the Slytherin wept; he was so pale and still. "Please Harry, you can't leave me alone. Please. . .I love you so much. Don't leave me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Come what may 

Come what may 

I will love you 

Until my dying day  
  
* * * * *  
  
Crystal tears started dripping down Draco's porcelain features as he bent over Harry and as he cried, one lone tear fell from his face and into Harry's mouth. As soon as the drop touched Harry's lips, the wizard started to glow a pale silver-blue. A mist seemed to surround him and the Slytherin could have sworn that he saw the shrouded figure of stag before it vanished.  
  
Holding his breath, Draco wearily crawled back over to Harry and checked his pulse. His eyes widened and his heart sped up as he realized that there was one and the blonde thanked whatever powers had just saved Harry before gathering his lover into his arms. He watched patiently as the Gryffindor stirred and then blinked clouded green eyes open. "Harry?"  
  
"Draco?" Harry sounded confused as he tried to set up but the pain was too much and he laid back against Draco. "Where's Voldemort?"  
  
"He's dead. You killed him."  
  
"Dead?" Harry breathed unbelieving. "I've finally killed him? We're free?"  
  
"Yes we are." Draco buried his face into the silky ebony locks. "By Merlin I love you. Don't ever leave me. Promise me."  
  
Harry forced his hand to come up and stroke the blonde's cheek as he offered a gentle and loving smile. "I promise. I will never leave you. We'll be together forever."  
  
"Until the end of time." Draco agreed, catching Harry in a breathtaking kiss. For the moment, the world was perfect and now the two were free to start a fresh life together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh come what may 

Come what may 

I will love you 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place 

Come what may 

Come what may 

I will love you 

Until my dying day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. A sweet angst with a happy ending. Hey, you couldn't expect me to leave poor Draco alone could you? Hehe, well please review and until next time everyone.


End file.
